runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Petition approved by Wikia Staff
Wikia approved this. Wikia staff directly approved this themselves. They also told me the peoples voices count here over that of the Administrators in this case, because for this problem they are declaring it a democratic vote. Wikia staff also wants every person in this community, logged in or not, to contribute to this page. This is a forum for the ongoing argument, and after 3 days, Wikia staff will come in and inspect this. PROOF: "You can absolutely raise that issue. The community gets to decide it's own leadership, and If it's clear that there's a strong community need to limit bureaucrats to only active members, we can step in and help. If you wish to pursue this approach, we suggest you hold a public discussion and vote on your community (open to all community members). We need to see community participation in the conversation and a general consensus before we can assess the situation further." If Draziw, Excel, or MinigameGod edit this page in any sort of fashion other than the titled "Discussion" Section, it will be counted as an act of vandalism. MinigameGod's last post before September 12, 2013: Near June/July. Draziw's Last post before September 12, 2013: January 22nd, 2013. Draziws known offenses: l2math? Bribes for Bureaucrat. We need a different leadership here as it is proven they are inactives that have done nothing but run this Wikia in to the ground under their current dictatorship. Discussion Gentlemen, please begin pleading your cases against old fashioned democracy here. BTW, the portion of our Policy saying this sint a democracy is exempt. As proven by the statement provided directly by Wikia Staff above. Cheers! 01:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Vote Support: 01:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) The community here is highly inactive and we are prepared to fix that. If you want this wikia to achieve its old height under the times of 2010-2011, form up and support this! Throw off the chains of Administrators who are inactive and Dictators. No Opinion: I'm not going to voice an opinion here now, but I know that the community announced tremendous support for this in Forum:Clan Petition. that should be referenced, many of them called for a direct change in management. * There were two community members there, there rest were random addresses and accounts with no relationship to this wiki prior to those postings. These accounts cannot be taken seriously as I could just as easily make a macro which ran through a proxy and made postings of support/denial. 03:04, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*All voices deserve to be heard. Also several accounts had an extensive and lengthy relationship with this wiki (Teeky, Nremni, Spencer, Lanclot). Give up on this proxy argument, there is no evidence of that and it's not a strong argument. I'm simply making this note to further clarify things for anyone looking here as the two are related. Triumvirate Department of State 03:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::*The only accounts with credible edits here are Spencer, and Lancolt under his former account. A proxy will leave virtually no tracks, and that cannot be determined. What can be said is that several unknown entities came into the conversation within a similar time frame. While other more credible entities and contributors to the wiki such as Ebram 72 did not appear. This suggest that these individuals or this individual had some kind of personal interest in this argument. I would like to remind external parties to this argument, that this wiki has several "political" factors, and it must be considered that these accounts are from a party with "political" interest. 03:16, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::*I'm sorry are you telling me that Teeky, Nremni, and Lanclot, shouldn't be heard, even though they have all had accounts on this wiki for multiple months (Teeky for years). In regards to the anonymous editors, I'm not saying you need to take into consideration what they said, but they should be heard at all costs. They, as well as the rest of the community. Triumvirate Department of State 03:19, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::*Per the terms of use, an account must be logged in to use certain features of wikia, including forum posting. 03:21, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::*All, I repeat, ALL, voices will be heard. You are welcome to disregard what they say, but I will not allow any voice to not be heard, no matter their opinion or origin. Triumvirate Department of State 03:23, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::*So you are now publicly supporting a breach of terms of use? How would you feel if random people started commenting on the triumvirate wiki about an issue suggesting you be stripped of rank as the majority executive? wow. 03:28, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::*Cool it, and I did aknowledge Lanclot's voice... though I spelled his name wrong. 03:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::*I am supporting the right of everyone to be heard. You are permitted to NOT take their discussion into account, but they shall be heard. First, it's Major Executive, and you will not insult him or dare threaten him in front of me ever again. I am not the Major Executive, I am the Chief Ambassador and Chairman of the Joint Command Council which is beside the matter, and shouldn't concern you. Also, our wiki has a very different management structure than this one does, one that clearly works much better as we have never had inactive administrators and adhere to much stronger organization. Triumvirate Department of State 03:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::*AH YES, AND HERE IS THE POINT. Our structure works fine when it is followed, you have not done that. I therefore move that we follow this wiki's organizational structures, per this user's previous statements and suggestion, and that this admin be stripped of all ranks until such time as he can meet the requirements designated via our RfA structures. 03:51, September 17, 2013 (UTC) LAST WARNING I will give you 6 hours to correct the false statements on this page, then I will lock this. I have been patient with you silliness, you have not contributed beyond one article and 5 pictures on this wiki. I personally have completed more article edits in the last 24 hours than you and Triumvirate have done total edits combined. I have completed more administrative actions in the last than nearly three times your personal edits, including all your userpage and forum contributions. Quit being a silly spammer, and either contribute or go back to your other wiki. If the corrections are not made and you have not resumed more appropriate editing practices within 24 hours, I will report the Triumvirate Wiki to Wikia. Expropriation of a wiki by another wiki is in violation of Global Wikia Policy, Wikia Terms of Use, and International Copyright laws. You have been warned. *The last post by myself prior to September 12th was not January 7th, 2013. *This wikia is not inactive given the stats of this wiki prior to September 12th. http://puu.sh/4r0dG.png Stats *The administrators of this wiki are not inactive. Within 48 hours of an improper promotion of a user to Bureaucrat, three different members of the pre-existing Admin Team demanded his demotion, a motion which was supported by wikia staff. http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights%7Chere I responded within 20 minutes of the first post on my user talk page in months. *The suggested administrators you are suggesting have made less than 10 contribution edits to the content currently existing within this wiki. This is not enough to show ability, or to warrant a disbursement of trust. Coupled with the actions in discussion here, there is a significant reason to distrust certain parties. http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Assault_on_Community%7CReferenced Thread. Community Members, as defined by Global Wikia Policy is a registered account. Per the Terms of Use, a registered account must be used for some features of wikia, On this and nearly all wikis forum contributions is included.http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use Terms of Use *Draziw, I'm giving you one last chance to unlock this page and start acting like a regular Admin. You violated direct orders from the Wikia Admin's themselves. This was defined as an Expreopriation because we had no better terms for it. It's sure better than your dictatorship. This is a common example of your misuse of your rights and privilages, which should be taken away ASAP. If I dont meet my demands within the next 2 hours, you may not like the punishments. 02:05, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*As I have explained above, the block is only in effect for people who are not logged in, which is consistent with the Terms of Use for wikia. A user MUST be logged into an editor's account to utilize the forum features. This ensures there is not spam of undisclosed users on a community only issue. Thanks! 02:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) *Oh yeah, you might actually want to practice what you preach. Learn to stop taking away priceless info, and please, do not edit this page unless it is under these headlines. The Admin I have been talking to believes evryone should have a say. Go against him, walk on out. You're making it to where I absolutely hate you for justified reason. Quit vanadlizing my pages, Stop '''abusing your power, '''and LEARN '''to act like a proper Administrator. Tick tock... Tick tock.. 02:13, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*I have not edit any content on this page, any user can review the past history to verify... 02:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*You removed l2math. and Bribery. Lets go check it, and screenshot it. I'll win this case. Sure you want to fight this? 02:20, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::* Provide a screenshot, you are wrong. 02:23, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::* I will be locking this as unjustified spam if the purported '''screen shot or an apology for conveying damaging misinformation is not provided by the previously mentioned deadline. 03:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::* I'm sorry. While evidence that the information is gone was there, I cannot prove who did it. But when I do, I'll come back with a screenie for you. 03:14, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::* Thanks for the apology! =D 03:17, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Unlocking & Warning I am unlocking this page, but I will warn you, the admin team you are trying to remove is the exact admin team which was here in the wiki's "glory" days with the exception of a couple of people. If this turns into a spam fest of random IPs, and people that have never contributed to this wiki it will be locked, the same thing goes if it becomes filled with hateful comments, and offensive remarks. This is about our community getting what it wants, and these random people are not our community. I'm sorry that you feel we haven't been here for you, but we are not dictators. We have not taken the power away from the person you are preaching for, merely forced him down 1 level. He does not need the ability to add other admins, and honestly he does not even need the ability to ban people. Policies were broken, and if you want to make it right, you should do so through the proper means. 02:21, September 17, 2013 (UTC)